


A New Life

by TMar



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Just how exact a copy WAS the double of Picard in "Allegiance", exactly? Kate Pulaski finds out it was more of a match than anyone would have thought!





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with another member of my writing group, Hummers Ink, in 1992. She is not on AO3, but if she ever joins I will add her.
> 
> This story is a sequel to the episode "Allegiance" and goes AU from there.

A New Life

Kate Pulaski was on a research mission on Haven, and was enjoying herself  
immensely. She had discovered some more bacteriological bases for the  
telepathic abilities of silicon-based life forms.

The Hortas had, after so many years of being allies and great friends to the  
Federation people, admitted that they had been telepathic all along, which  
was why they had been able to meld so easily with Vulcans. Katherine Pulaski  
had discovered that in silicon-based life, telepathy was a product of  
certain bacteria which had an effect on the silicon brain.

Haven wasn't a particularly good setting for reasearch into Hortas, but they  
did have slightly simpler silicon life forms which Kate felt could help in  
her research.

Haven was too good a place, however, to merely do research on, and most  
scientists who came to the planet ended up enjoying themselves and having  
impromptu holidays. The planet, known for its mytic powers of 'healing', was  
immensely popular with the citizens of the Federation.

It was, in many cases, the perfect place for a holiday of peace (Picard  
would much have preferred Haven to Risa, actually), and those who did come  
invariably ended up having their spirits soothed and their lives enhanced.

At this moment, the doctor was doing just what people came to Haven for:  
resting. She was sitting in a small, glass-fronted cafe, sipping some hot  
coffee (real, not synthesised - this WAS Haven, after all) and looking out  
of the window at the gorgeous, purple-tinged lake, mauve trees and aqua-  
coloured grass. People walking along the promenade sometimes obscured the  
view, but generally it was a lovely place to sit and enjoy oneself.

She was actually enjoying the passing parade of people: Vulcans, many Humans,  
an Andorian or two, even some Tholians, Klingons, and yes, she'd seen two  
Romulans that morning. Everything was beginning to go by in a blur when Kate  
suddenly sat up and stared.

Standing outside the cafe in a powder-blue caftan and looking rather lost,  
was Doctor Beverly Crusher, the Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS  
Enterprise! Or, at least, Kate had thought that Beverly Crusher was still on  
board the Enterprise, which, the last she'd heard, had been investigating  
possible evidence of Borg incursions into Federation space. They had to  
be ready for the day when the Borg would come looking for them. 

In her heart, Doctor Katherine Pulaski knew that that day would come, and  
she was afraid for those out in space. Yet, she wished she could be there too.  
Ah, well, one does not always get what one wants, she thought. She enjoyed  
research, but the excitement of being in space was second to nothing. But  
the fact that Beverly Crusher was standing outside a cafe on Haven wasn't  
what had startled Kate. She wondered if it wasn't the caftan, or a trick of  
the light, because Beverly Crusher looked... well, as if she was about to  
have a baby!

Kate had been staring at Beverly for so long that she didn't realise it when  
the redhaired woman looked back at her, and waved. Finally, Kate realised  
what was going on, and waved back, indicating that Beverly should come in.  
When she did, Kate stood up, genuinely glad to see someone she knew... if  
only as an acquaintance. They both tried to talk at once, but eventually they  
got it sorted out that they'd missed each other when Kate had left, but now  
was a good opportunity to learn some more about each other.

They spoke for a while about Haven, silicon-based life forms (they were not  
Beverly's field of expertise, but she was glad for the information  
nevertheless), and finally the Enterprise. Pulaski asked how Worf was,  
whether Data had gotten any punchlines right on jokes, whether Riker and  
Deanna were still playing games with their relationship, Geordi's decision  
to keep his VISOR and not have optical implants just yet, and, finally,  
whether Picard was still so... inflexible.

When Kate mentioned Picard, Beverly stiffened in her seat, but didn't say  
anything. Kate wondered why Beverly had not said anything about herself:  
like who the father of her baby was, for instance.

But Beverly wasn't saying... she seemed to be trying to ignore that rather  
obvious fact of life. Katherine Pulaski, always the direct one (it had  
driven Picard nuts) decided to come right out and ask. "And the baby?" she  
said. "Are you happy about giving Wesley a brother or sister?"

Beverly's response surprised her, because the woman smiled faintly and said,  
"Yes... though having a baby after all these years was quite a shock!"

If Pulaski had known how much of a shock, she would no doubt have been a lot  
more sympathetic... and a lot more curious! 

A few weeks later, the breakthrough came for the silicon research and Kate  
was called back to Janus VI to confer with the Hortas, who, of course, were  
just as interested in the research as the top Federation scientists! It would  
have taken her five weeks to get passage on a ship going that way, had it not  
been for her Starfleet connections and the fact that Starfleet had funded the  
research. They informed the doctor that one of their ships would give her a 'lift'  
in two days.

It was, of course, the Enterprise. It was then that she learned that Doctor  
Crusher had requested five months off for a holiday, and to do some research  
of her own, which had been granted. Kate immediately became a part of the  
crew again, even though she was officially a civilian now. She immediately  
began flirting with Worf, playing poker as usual, and nagging the crew about  
their captain's health. But she didn't see Picard for two days, as he was  
conducting some Orion delegates on a sensitive conference, which took place  
on Holodeck Two, out of the way of prying eyes, overzealous crewmembers, and  
nosey passengers.

Wesley enjoyed seeing his friend again, and Kate heard all about his latest  
experiments, his recent dates, the captain's holiday, and Kate also heard,  
for the first time, the story of a duplicate Picard who'd given everyone a  
laugh by singing in Ten-Forward! Kate wished more than anything that she  
could have seen that one, and yet she wondered why no one mentioned  
Beverly's coming baby. Wesley certainly said nothing, even though she  
managed to drop a few heavy hints during their numerous conversations.

When Picard was finally finished with the Orion delegates, the doctor  
decided that enough was enough, and went looking for him. Picard was trying  
to rest when his door chimed. "Come," he said, and in walked Katherine  
Pulaski.

"Captain! It's good to see you."

Picard politely kissed her on the cheek and inquired how she was.

"I'm fine, but I want to know what's going on." She got right to the point  
as usual.

Picard was confused, and he frowned. "Going on?"

"With your Chief Medical Officer. I saw her a month ago on Haven."

"Ah." Picard's face became impassive again. "Research," he said, as if that  
explained everything.

"And the other?" Kate wanted to know.

Picard frowned again. "What other?"

"Jean-Luc --" said Kate, in an accusatory tone, as if to say he was being  
dense again.

"What are you referring to?" He really didn't understand, and he hated that.  
He had to know.

"She's pregnant, Captain. You must know."

"WHAT!" Picard nearly passed out on the spot. "Beverly?" he asked, his tone  
one that made you certain he thought there was some mistake.

"You don't know," said Pulaski incredulously.

"No," he responded, sounding defeated. "She merely came to me and requested  
leave."

"Is it yours?" asked Kate, having no time to dance around the topic. She had  
heard about the captain and the doctor and their supposed feelings for one  
another, and he was the only person she could think of.

But Picard only said, in an outraged tone, "WHAT!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Captain, I had to ask."

"Are you sure about this?" Picard tried a different tack.

"Absolutely. In my opinion, she was about 32 weeks along."

Picard frantically tossed his mind back, trying to think if it could be  
possible... but he couldn't remember anybody being on board, or Beverly  
being seen with anyone except her usual circle of friends. And then he  
remembered something...

It had been Stardate 43714.1 when Picard had been abducted by the aliens who  
had confined him and two others in a kind of maze in order to test their  
reactions to leadership. This, however, was not what had frightened Picard.  
He remembered so clearly how Riker had said, "I find it hard to believe that  
you're that good a singer."

Picard also remembered the look Beverly had given him when they were talking  
about the duplicate.

He had always wanted to sing, to be a little less the stiff, formal captain  
and more the friend to everyone. His duplicate had done something that he'd  
always wanted to do... but that was the only thing he knew about. Perhaps  
the duplicate had done something else...

Data was the one he'd have to ask, Jean-Luc realised, and went in search of  
his science officer.

Data reported only what the crew had said about Picard - that he'd been  
acting strangely, and that Doctor Crusher had reported that she'd had "an  
unusual evening" when the bogus captain had invited her to dinner. Unusual?  
thought Jean-Luc. Perhaps Beverly had said something to the Counselor, who,  
besides for being the Counselor, was also his Chief Medical Officer's best  
friend.

But Deanna didn't know much more than what Data had. "Captain, when she  
reported her strange evening with your double, I got mainly feelings of  
amusement. There were also... some other feelings... which I am not going to  
discuss."

Picard realised that to get anything out of Deanna, he'd have to spill the  
beans. "Counselor, Doctor Pulaski reports that she saw Doctor Crusher last  
month on Haven, and that Doctor Crusher is... " He took a deep breath, and  
Deanna knew it was serious. She braced herself. Picard went on,  
"...expecting a baby."

"What?" Deanna was shocked. "I didn't know about that, Captain."

"What do you know?" asked Picard in desperation.

"Well, just before she left, Beverly did come to me and ask what I'd been  
sensing from her. I hadn't sensed anything unusual, except for some  
apprehension, which I interpreted as being because she was leaving for  
awhile. I think now that I might have been wrong. She was hiding something,"  
said Deanna, suddenly realising what some of those feelings had been.

"Hiding something?"

"She must have known about the baby and not known what to do about it."

"Counselor..." Picard walked around his desk and sat on the edge of it,  
looking down at Deanna. "What do you think happened?"

"If your theory is that it was the double, Captain, then it's rather obvious.  
But if not..." Deanna trailed off; she hardly needed to say anything more.

"We have to find out," Picard decided.

"Sir..." Deanna launched into her persuasive mode. "If Beverly didn't tell  
you about this, perhaps she didn't want you to know."

Picard had to admit that Troi might be right, but he had Wesley set a course  
for Haven, anyway.

***

Beverly Crusher was lying awake trying to make sense of her evening with  
Captain Picard. He's playing with my feelings, she thought, he has to be.  
Why do I let him get to me this way?

Still, despite herself, the doctor was amused. She hadn't seen the captain  
acting so freely for... well, years. He needs to loosen up, she thought for  
the hundredth time. Why he had chosen her to start with, she didn't know...  
not that she was complaining. If only she could figure out his angle on the  
situation. He'd looked rather disappointed when she'd told him that she was  
happy with their relationship as it was... perhaps she shouldn't have said  
it - it was a lie, after all. But that was what he would have expected her  
to say. Now, she wondered if she shouldn't have told him how she really felt.

She rolled over and ran her hand through her hair. Beverly wondered if what  
he had said was true: that they had allowed their positions to come between  
them. And why, after all? It seemed so silly when one thought about it. Beverly  
decided that, if he ever asked those questions again, she would tell him the  
truth and be done with it. He can only reject me, she thought, but he won't.  
Beverly decided to try and get some much-needed sleep...

But the Picard double, responding to thoughts that had only ever been in the  
real Picard's mind (unfortunately), had other ideas. *Picard* chimed at  
Beverly's door.

She sat up in bed, wondering what was going on. If a patient needed her,  
they'd call her over the comm panels. Hastily pulling on something to cover  
her scanty nightdress, Beverly got up and called, "Yes..."

The door opened to reveal *Picard*. "Jean-Luc, it's rather late."

"Beverly..." he stepped through the doors, and they closed. Beverly didn't  
like (or rather, DID like, which was the problem) the look in his eyes. He  
seemed to be rather... zealous to see her.

"Beverly, I know how late it is. You were right, I was playing with your  
feelings. But I don't want to do that to you anymore."

"What are you trying to say, Jean-Luc?"

"That I do care for you... that I love you."

Beverly's eyebrows disappeared into her hair as her entire face became  
animated. "What?"

*Picard* stepped forward and grabbed hold of Beverly's gown, sliding it off  
her shoulders. "J...Jean-Luc, I..."

He stopped that by kissing her. Beverly Crusher knew immediately that it was  
a kiss different to the one they'd shared earlier. This one definitely  
signalled the beginning of something, not merely a hesitant question as the  
other had been. *Picard* meant business.

Beverly was even more convinced of this when *Picard* began sliding the  
straps of her nightdress down, too. Beverly tried, "Jean-Luc..."

"Yes?" His face mimicked innocence.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything," he said, as her nightdress fell to  
the floor.

Beverly reached over and undid *Picard's* leisure shirt. This can't really  
be happening... she thought, but I don't care!

It wasn't really happening, at least not the way Beverly Crusher thought it  
was... but she'd only find that out later.

***

On Haven, Beverly awoke. That dream again! She had continually dreamt that  
same dream for the last eight months... WHY? She sat up. Why did she always  
dream about a Picard-who-wasn't? She remembered the double asking her to  
dinner all those months ago, how charming he'd been... and how weird! But  
why would she dream of something like that, when she had the REAL Picard to  
dream about?

Not having the answer, Beverly decided to try to sleep. But then her  
communicator beeped. It shocked her - what was the Enterprise doing here?  
She got up and got hold of it. "Crusher here."

"Doctor, I would like to beam down and have a talk with you."

Beverly suddenly panicked. She hadn't wanted him to know this - not yet,  
while she had no control. But she also did want him to know, as he had  
always stood by her as a friend. So she said, "All right, Jean-Luc."

In a little less than two minutes, he was standing in her lounge.

Beverly had expected him to be shocked at the sight of her, but his face  
didn't betray anything like that, only interest and concern for her welfare.  
Someone had briefed the man. "Deanna?"

"Kate," said Picard.

"I should have known," said Beverly.

She invited him to sit down, but then they just sat and looked at each other.  
Finally Beverly couldn't take it anymore. "Aren't you going to say anything,  
Jean-Luc?"

"I suppose..." he mumbled. But what could he say? Up till that moment,  
Picard hadn't thought about what he'd say. He'd illogically hoped that  
perhaps Kate had been wrong. Stupid, of course. Kate was NEVER wrong. "Why  
didn't you say anything?"

"I..." Finally Beverly was sick of it. "Because I didn't know what to say!  
Jean-Luc, you may disbelieve me, but I don't know how it happened!"

"I don't understand?"

"All I remember is running the test, it being positive, and that's all. I  
can't remember what happened."

"You don't know who the father is?" Picard asked, though he'd suspected this  
when she hadn't immediately informed him of a new love or some such.

Beverly found that she had tears running down her cheeks, and Picard, too,  
noticed this. "No. Jean-Luc, I've tried, but I can't remember. That's why  
I'm here. But it hasn't helped!"

"Come back to the ship with me," said Picard, making his decision. "We can  
work everything out there."

Beverly stood up. Home. It would feel good to go home. She'd been lonely on  
Haven, with no one to talk to. "All right."

Picard came forward. He put his arms around her and hugged her. She felt  
strange, being a well-rounded person now. He liked it.

When Beverly had packed, Picard called the ship. "Two to beam up, Mr O'Brien."

Beverly hugged him on impulse, and Picard felt the baby kick, then they were  
on the Enterprise. Everyone was glad to have their favourite doctor back,  
and congratulations ensued all round. When all the hubub had died down,  
Picard addressed the fact that Beverly could not remember having done  
anything that could result in a baby.

Deanna was the first to be called in. She told Picard that Beverly was not  
lying. "I feel no deception from her, Captain. She truly doesn't know how  
she got pregnant. But her stress level is very high. She is worried because  
she doesn't know."

"Could that endanger the baby?"

"She's a doctor, she wouldn't do that. No, I feel we must spare her any more  
stress, but the baby is fine so far."

So Picard got Doctor Selar in, and asked her why Beverly couldn't remember.

"I think she does remember, Sir. She just cannot remember consciously."

"Why not?"

"Hmmm.... perhaps the answer is very simple. When a person feels guilty  
about something, something too terrible or painful to remember, they block  
it out of their conscious memory. There have been numerous documented cases  
in Starfleet."

"What can we do?"

"Well, since not knowing is causing Doctor Crusher stress, it might be  
advantageous for her to in fact remember."

"Counselor?"

"I think Doctor Selar is right. We must get Beverly to remember."

Selar thought that perhaps a Vulcan mindmeld would do the trick; that way,  
Beverly wouldn't be forced to endure hours of probing questions. Selar could  
go in, get the answer, and give it to them. And there was the fact that if  
Selar helped, Beverly wouldn't have to face the truth alone.

Beverly agreed to the mindmeld, even though the fact was that the moment of  
truth scared her. Picard promised to be there, and Wesley wanted to know if  
his mother needed him there too, but she knew how embarrassing it was for  
him as it was, and told him to go on with his duties.

It was quiet in Sickbay, for Selar had chosen the nighttime to do the mindmeld.

Beverly sat in a comfy chair, and Selar began. Her fingers touching

Beverly's forehead gently, Selar said, "Just relax and let go, everything  
will be fine."

Beverly closed her eyes...

.... and she was standing on a green field with a Vulcan woman, who was,  
quite obviously, Doctor Selar. But this Vulcan had long, flowing hair and  
was smiling. She came up and held out her hand. Beverly, amazed that she HAD  
hands in this mindscape, took it, and followed Selar.

The Vulcan led her along the field until they came to a blank wall and a  
door. *Go ahead. Open it,* came the voice.

*No... no! What will I find?*

*I am here, I will help you. Open the door, Beverly.*

Slowly, Beverly reached out and pulled at the handle. It seemed to be stuck.  
She pulled harder... and it started to open. Selar helped; then the door  
opened wide, and the wall disappeared altogether.

Beverly could see herself, lying in her cabin in that scanty cream  
nightdress. As in her dream, the double of Picard came in and said all those  
things which she knew by heart. It was her dream!

The scene vanished as everything came flooding back. Beverly turned to her  
Vulcan friend. *It was the double of Jean-Luc... I didn't want that! It  
scares me... that wasn't him! That wasn't him!*

*It doesn't matter... now you know. Everything will work out, you will see.*

"I hope so," said Beverly, and she realised that she'd spoken aloud. The  
mindmeld was over.

Picard was holding Beverly's other hand, and Deanna was standing there as  
well, looking at her with concern, yet relief was there too.

"You know," stated Deanna.

"Yes."

"And it frightens you."

"Yes," said Crusher with a shaky voice. She turned her head to look at  
Picard, but she didn't say anything.

"It's over now," said Selar, discreetly leaving the room. After checking  
that Beverly was really all right, Deanna followed her.

Picard and Crusher were alone in Sickbay. She looked up at him, still  
holding his hand. Picard knew already, of course, having guessed. "It was my  
double, wasn't it?"

Beverly looked at him with pure, unadulterated panic in her eyes. "Yes."  
Picard wasn't sure what to say. He knew the double had merely been acting  
out things which had been in his own mind, but Beverly took the silence for  
disapproval.

"I thought it was you!" she blurted in a rush. "I thought it was you, that  
you had finally conquered your fears of a relationship and wanted something  
new! That was the only reason I..." She began to cry and repeated, "I  
thought it was you."

"I wish it had been," said Picard.

"Jean-Luc, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I must speak to the command crew."

"What!" yelled Beverly.

"This is a case of a violation of one of my crew by an alien," he said,  
suddenly taking on the role of Protector. "It must be discussed..." Then he  
softened. "And we need their opinions."

Beverly relented, then went to her quarters. Picard didn't follow; he set up  
a meeting in the Observation lounge for the next day, inviting Riker, Worf  
(an alien had gotten through the Enterprise defenses), Troi, Selar, and Data.

Then he went to bed, but didn't get much sleep.

***

"Clearly, this child is a threat." Worf looked as if he wanted to perform a  
Klingon abortion right there.

"Why?" Deanna wanted to know.

"It's an alien child, one from a race that clearly didn't want peace with  
us."

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Worf!" burst out Riker. "That's the silliest thing  
I ever heard!"

"I agree," put in Data. "The aliens made an exact replica using the  
Captain's molecular structure. So if this fetus is indeed the child of the  
Picard replica, then, physically, it is the child of Captain Picard. It does  
not matter that the Captain did not in fact perform the act, it is still  
essentially, and for all purposes, his child."

Picard had never been so embarrassed in all his life, not because of what  
Data had said, but because he HAD wanted to be there in the room with  
Beverly, and this child could very well have been his. Denying it just  
because it had come from an alien replica with his mind and memories would  
be stupid and immature. He HAD wanted Beverly, no question, so it WAS his  
child; there was no getting away from it.

Deanna wasn't sure if that was the way to look at it, but she didn't  
contradict Data, since Picard hadn't. She had experience of bearing an alien  
child and was worried about Beverly. Instead of saying anything relating to  
the child or aliens, she merely said, "Is the baby healthy?"

"Yes," said Beverly, who up till now had sat in stony silence.

Data leaned forward. "Do you want this baby, Doctor?"

No one had thought to ask that, and it startled Crusher. "Yes," she said. "I  
could have given myself a shot six months ago if I didn't. I want it."

"Why?" Data wanted to know.

"It's a part of me," she said. "And, like it or not, it contains Jean-Luc's  
genes too. I could never harm this baby."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Riker asked, curious, and changing the subject  
subtly.

Beverly smiled, suddenly happy about having a baby girl, and a sister for  
her son. "It's a girl, and she's fine."

Riker's smirk to that said it all.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Picard. He needed to know so that HE  
would know what to do.

"I'm keeping this baby."

That settled it.

***

Later, in Beverly's quarters, Picard finally got to ask the question he hadn't  
wanted the rest of the command crew to overhear. "What will you tell her  
when she asks about her father?"

"In my heart I know who the father is, Jean-Luc." At his look of surprise  
she went on, "It's you. If the double had your mind, it did what had been in  
your unconscious for a long time. And it had your genes. To me, this child  
is your daughter." She looked boldly at him, as if daring him to disagree.  
If he denied being responsible, what could she tell Wesley's sister someday?

But Picard didn't deny it. "Data was right. This baby is mine. It's part me,  
and part you."

"And part herself," Beverly reminded him.

"I hope she has red hair," said Picard wistfully.

"I just hope she has hair!" laughed Beverly to break the tension. Then she  
looked at Picard, suddenly serious again.

"Jean-Luc, what are you going to do about all this?"

"It seems I have been reminded of what I should do by my daughter."

His words brought a smile to Beverly's face. 'His daughter'... It sounded  
very right. She came up and stood as close as she could, which wasn't easy  
at eight months. "And that is...?" she said seductively.

"Admit how I feel for you, and go on from there."

"Okay, go ahead."

"What?"

"Admit how you feel."

"I... I care about you. I love you." Unconsciously Beverly felt a stab of  
pain - that was almost exactly what the replica had said to her all those  
months ago. But, she reminded herself, this was the real Picard. And now  
they could be together, finally.

***

Beverly woke up that night, knowing what was happening. This baby was coming.  
She prodded Picard awake. "Jean-Luc."

"Hmmm?" Beverly felt his naked body stir next to hers. "Are you all right?"  
he asked. "Is it time to get up?"

"Ah... not quite." Beverly couldn't keep the amusement from her voice.

"Exactly how keen are you to meet your daughter?"

"Now?" he said. Suddenly awake.

"Now."

Within two minutes, Beverly was in Sickbay with Selar standing over her.  
Picard was hovering in the background. "Why is this baby coming early?" he  
asked the Vulcan doctor.

Looking at Picard's disheveled state, Selar had her suspicions. But she knew  
that humans were embarrassed by the discussion of bodily functions and so on,  
so she only said, "Sometimes this kind of thing happens."

"Will she be all right?" Picard didn't know if he meant Beverly or the baby.

"The baby is only three weeks early; she'll be fine."

The baby was indeed fine. Three hours later, it was all over. Selar held the  
little girl up and showed her father. "It's a girl."

Picard smiled, and looked tenderly at Beverly. Thankfully his daughter did  
have hair. It was red!.. "What will we name her?"

Beverly, taking the baby from Selar and clutching her to her, said,

"Katherine. If it wasn't for Kate Pulaski, I'd still be on Haven, and you  
wouldn't be here with me, and with your child."

Picard nodded, and then Beverly held the baby towards him. "Say hullo to  
your father, Katherine."

The baby pulled a face, and both Picard and Beverly smiled. "Welcome aboard,  
Katherine," said Picard.

Somehow, both he and Beverly knew that life would never be the same again.

THE END


End file.
